Talk:Aneurysm
I'm betting this will be another skill on the Judas Monk build. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 22:45, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Indeed. The Hobo 23:20, 31 July 2007 (CDT) E-denial this would work as a great spike for e-denial, get them to low energy, and then give it back to them xD Ele killer I don't know how much energy the bosses have but.. it can be useful against them I suppose.. cKowDont 13:44, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :All PvE enemies have +1 energy regen (on top of standard), and they aren't likely to run out of energy very quickly, unless you make a concerted effort to drain them of all their energy. I don't think it would really help that much, as enemies that have expended all their energy would most likely have expended their killing power. On you. --Kale Ironfist 11:01, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Flare spammers are dead. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 14:30, 4 August 2007 (CDT) As it stands this skill is crazy against eles since there is no stated maximum damage also Backfire would kill a Flare Spammer quicker :D :::The dmg is not as much as everyone thinks. 40x3=120=not that much. Blaze 10:31, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::If it only returns 40 energy, it does 120 dmg, yes. But if you drain an ele down, it may well be 60+, and that is 180 already. And that IS a bunch, for just 1 skill. :::::Maybe, but don't forget you give him back all his Energy... Alea 17:58, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::As Alea alluded to, energy is far more important than damage. Give that Ele back 60 energy, and that's more than enough to lay down more than 180 damage. You have to think about the effect on the opponent too. --Kale Ironfist 18:05, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Good finishing move, though. I was thinking use Mind Wrack, drain and dmg with E-Surge+E-Burn and once you see Mind Wrack's damage, give them an Aneurysm. [[User:Entheos Geon|'Entheos Geon']] image:Dervish-icon-small.png‎ 06:06, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Agreed, definately a nasty finisher in any sort of e denial bar Ghostun 13:11, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::If you wan't to play that way, use Fragility spiker. Otherwise, this is just another RA-only skill. 67.162.10.70 16:41, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Fragility spiker is a RA only build (it sucks ass), you cant use it in PvE, HA, GvG or even TA. 81.137.221.34 06:48, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::: Took me and Gwen as e-surge e-burn mana leak mesmers, and spiked eles like mad: -255 Utaku Mu Dan 15:17, 26 August 2007 (CDT) This skill should fail. imo, aneurysm is another version of illusion of pain... and I haven't seen anyone using the latter yet. The risk is huge on any caster. For example, if you fail to kill an ele, he will cast back at your group 3 SF worth more damage than the aneurysm. Therefore it is safer to cast it against classes with low energy regeneration. For example, a warrior doesn't use much energy driven skills, and doesn't get a huge benefit from any energy gain. That's the only reason I would think someone would use such skill. However I hope this skill will change its description when someone decides to use it a lot in AB battle at dom 0. Probably useless on PvE bosses too, since their energy seems to regenerate at a crazy speed. Icyangel Strawberry 17:22, 22 August 2007 (CDT) It's obviously meant for assisting in spikes when you're confident of getting a kill. 220.101.138.181 07:33, 23 August 2007 (CDT)